


A Gift for Santa

by MistVolturn



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Poetry, poem, santa ninja senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistVolturn/pseuds/MistVolturn
Summary: It is late at night and everybody is asleep, with the exception of a certain someone





	

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for the NMS Christmas give away

The landscape was covered by beautiful white snow  
And through the night moved a shadow.  
There was not a single sound to be heard.  
In the dead of the night, no one stirred,  
Except for this nimble figure moving along the rooftops  
With extreme agility, he finds his goal and stops  
Above a little café  
That he often visited during the day.  
It was Christmas Eve and he had planned  
To leave gifts, for his friends, to be found  
The next morning as they gather together  
In the café for shelter from the winter weather.  
Moving without making a sound  
He climbs down to the ground.  
He had ignored the chimney for he was no fool  
And opts to open the door with a tool.  
Inside, he finds stockings waiting to be filled  
By someone so skilled  
In spreading gems and gold  
And unfazed by the winter cold.  
He materializes gifts from the sack  
That he had been carrying on his back.  
He does his job swiftly  
Expecting to leave quickly  
When what he sees  
Suddenly makes him freeze.  
A wrapped present put on display  
With a card that read: “For Kei,  
Who always gives us stuff  
This is for you from all of us!”  
A panda bear plushie they had gotten him  
And he was filled to the brim  
With immense joy  
At the sight of the toy.  
He puts the panda in the sack and gets ready to leave  
Delighted by the present he received on this Christmas Eve.  
He locks the door with care  
The gifts the only evidence he had been there.


End file.
